


The Writing on the Wall

by Enigel



Category: Nochnoi Dozor aka Night Watch (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoils and won't make sense without the second movie in the series, Dnevnoi Dozor (Day Watch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rubakhin in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge as a Yule Treat

He remembers Svetya, breaking all the rules of Light and Dark for him, a Great One unleashed. Svetya, naked and wet under his (Olga's, he remembers) lips and hands.

The chalk trembles in his fingers.

Yegor. Yegor now, cruel and careless.

Yegor then, a possibility within Irina's belly, one he tried to destroy.

It's why he's here, at the end of the world.

He touches the chalk to the wall.

Alice, crying for Kostya.

Kostya, saving his life. Kostya, half-naked, eyes glowing, legs wrapped around Anton's waist.

Kostya, killed by Zavulon.

He writes.


End file.
